tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
World War II
In the normal timeline, World War II was a global war that lasted from 1939 to 1945. In the alternate timeline, World War II was a conflict from 1931-1947, which ended in a stalemate. The vast majority of the world-including all the Great Powers-split into two main alliances: the Axis and the Allies. However, in this alternate universe, neither side gained an advantage and eventually fought to a stalemate, and eventually a ceasefire. This ceasefire abruptly ended with the Japanese invasion of the USSR in 1940 and the sinking of the RMS Eden that same year. From that point forward, World War II was a full-scale war in which both the Allies and the Imperial Japanese Empire fought tooth and nail to destroy each other, culmilating in Operation Downfall in 1946. Background On September 18, 1931, a more advanced Imperial Japanese Emprie deployed the Kwangtung Army to invade Manchuria. On July 7, 1937, the Second Sino-Japanese War started with Japan invading the rest of the Republic of China. Two years later, in 1939, Adolf Hitler was assassinated in a coup kick-started by "traitorous separatists" (later revealed to be militants loyal to a terrorist group called New Dawn). With the ensuing civil against the Nazis in 1939, numerous events that would have occurred in the normal timeline of World War II, particularly the Nazi invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941, never happened. With Hitler gone, another radical Nazi official, Pascal Hacke, took his place. The Nazis vowed to retaliate against the separatists that killed Hitler. The result was the German Civil War that raged between the Nazis, New Dawn terrorists that assassinated Hitler, and the Raven separatists, all fighting in a three-front civil war to reform Germany and destroy the Nazi regime. At around the same time, Hacke blamed the Jews for kick-starting the assassination, accusing Jews of feeding "propaganda" to the separatists responsible for Hitler's assassination. Henceforth, an alternate Holocaust transpired, one that saw a higher death toll than the Holocaust that occurred in the old timeline. Meanwhile, the Soviet Union, West Rome and England sent troops and equipment to support the Second United Front, an alliance between the Chinese Nationalist Party and the Communist Party of China (CPC) against Imperial Japan. Hoping to cripple the foreign support for China, Imperial Japanese sleeper agents infiltrated the USSR, West Rome and other countries, leading to a series of terrorist attacks against the Russians, West Romans, and the British on December 7, 1941 (These terrorist attacks replaced Pearl Harbor). The Japanese soon followed up with a surprise Japanese invasion of the USSR on December 15, 1940, intending to cripple the Soviet support for China by destroying key factories producing military equipment for China's own military. This abruptly escalated the war, with the Soviets and West Rome declaring war on Japan immediately afterwards. Japan soon began closing down the waters around Japan and Occupied China, practicing unrestricted submarine warfare against American and British ships daring to cross into the Orient. The most notorious incident was the sinking of the RMS Eden on February 3, 1940, in which a Japanese midget submarine ambushed the ship as it was carrying both Chinese refugees and foreigners fleeing the nation from China to the United States. About 900 people died in the sinking, many of them family members of prominent members of the West Roman government. For West Rome, this was the final straw. The very next day on February 4, West Rome declared war on Japan. The Second World War had officially begun. Major Theaters of War *Japanese Theater *Chinese Theater *European Theater (Includes German Civil War). *American Theater (American Homefront) Major battles Chinese Theater *Siege of Nanking *Battle of Peking European Theater NOTE: This includes the events of the German Civil War, in addition to the Second Russo-Japanese War. *Battle of Kamchatka *Siege of Moscow *Battle of St. Petersburg *Operation Bluebird *Battle of Seelow Heights *Siege of Hamburg *Siege of Berlin Pacific Theater *Battle of Midway Island *Battle of Iwo Jima *Battle of Leyte Gulf *Battle of the Coral Sea *Battle for the Philippines *Battle of Okinawa *Operation Downfall *Operation Red Star Homefront Theater NOTE: This includes both America, the USSR, and the UK *December 7, 1941 Terrorist Attacks *Hunt for Sugano Yasuhiko *Operation Stingray Category:Alternate history conflicts Category:Wars Category:Conflicts with alternate outcomes Category:History-changing events